Broken
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [Yaoi] Por qué tal vez la primavera estaba maldita para él, pero como el capullo de cerezo tenía que florecer aún en la adversidad.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Premio para Jimena Yellow, espero te guste y que haya interpretado bien la canción que me diste, lo intenté lo mejor posible. (Y gracias a esto lloré como desquiciada, Al es testigo de ello)

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, ligero OoC y cosas para cortarse las venas(?. Hay cambios de escena que se dan en diferentes días.

* * *

_"La muerte no existe, la gente sólo muere cuando la olvidan; si puedes recordarme, siempre estaré contigo."_

Eva Luna, Isabel Allende

•

—¡Riley, muévete o llegaremos tarde!— Wallace gritó provocando que varios universitarios se voltearan a buscar al susodicho que no hizo más que fingir demencia mientras seguía perdido entre un libro grueso entre sus manos.

—Déjalo ya— Steven le riñó suavemente a su amigo de toda la vida y se encaminó hasta donde el pelinegro se encontraba sentado—, ¿cómo estás?

La mirada de Riley se posó en los ojos azules que lo miraban con una sonrisa escrita en ellos, soltó un suspiro cansado y contestó al gesto.

—Estoy bien— tomó las muletas aun lado de él y se levantó rechazando la ayuda que Steven quería brindarle—, pero todavía falta una hora para la clase.

—Con lo lento que caminas llegaríamos mañana— se burló Wallace que para ese momento ya había llegado hasta ellos, le aplicó una llave en el cuello a Steven mientras que con su mano libre despeinaba a Riley. El trio se rio con ganas ante la broma estúpida, pero sin duda empezaron a caminar al salón de clase.

O ese era el plan de Riley, cuando su mirada se desvió hacia la derecha por donde estaban los cerezos sin florecer cerca de la cafetería la pequeña y callada figura ahí parada lo hizo detenerse en seco.

La mirada gris encontró la suya en un segundo, después del cual perdió la conexión cuando alguien lo llamó de otra dirección. Estaba por caminar para seguirlo cuando la mano de Wallace lo detuvo.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó perdiendo todo el buen humor de momento atrás, Riley asintió no muy seguro de entender por qué había actuado de esa manera.

—Vámonos, ¿no estabas quejándote de que llegaríamos mañana? — cambió el tema intentando que no se notara lo suficiente como para hacerlos sospechar, por suerte parecía haber cumplido su objetivo; pero la pregunta de qué hacia un niño rondado por su universidad no desaparecía de su mente, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta la mirada de soledad que había en sus ojos.

•

—No te vayas— Riley apenas y había alcanzado el banco antes de casi caer de bruces, su plan inicial no era correr para atrapar a aquel chico ni mucho menos, pero después de oír la historia en torno a él era muy difícil que no intentara acercarse.

—El profesor Serbal me espera— murmuró en un tono tan bajo, que el pelinegro se preguntó si realmente lo había dicho.

—¿Es urgente? —el mayor no vaciló en su sonrisa, sentía como el aura del muchacho se separaba como pequeños rayos de luz atrayéndolo insistentemente. — Soy Riley.

—Diamond, puedes llamarme Dia— contestó dirigiéndole por fin la mirada; y a pesar de que el universitario sabía que la persona frente a él tenía apenas doce años el profundo gris de sus ojos le hablaba de veinte años de penas y tristezas como cicatrices en su piel.

Los ojos del chico se desviaron a la pierna enyesada del adulto con una mueca curiosa en esos labios delgados.

—Wallace lo llama "La suerte de la muerte"— explicó con una sonrisa contrariada—, es como sí todo estuviera en mi contra y termino siendo herido al final.

—Suena complicado— Dia se había aproximado hasta que Riley podía ver como su respiración hacia que su pecho subiera y bajara de manera apacible, el olor a colonia se infiltró entre ambos dejando una ligera separación entre sus cuerpos.

La cercanía de alguien tan pequeño debía haber molestado a Riley, era conocido y temido por su personalidad analizadora y en más de una ocasión lo habían acusado de lector de auras; pero aquel chico parecía no temerle ni importarle como sí sólo fueran ellos dos en el mundo.

—Deberías elegir un olor más natural— habló el chico de ojos azules, sin notar como el cuerpo menudo se tensaba.

—Me trae recuerdos— dijo Diamond después de unos segundos.

Ambos duraron en silencio, disfrutando del vaivén de los rayos del sol filtrándose por el hueco de las hojas hasta que Riley sintió un peso en su hombro; Dia se encontraba profundamente dormido contra su cuerpo como un pequeño e indefenso gatito. El mayor sonrió acomodándolo mejor en su regazo para también él cerrar los ojos.

•

—Hora del almuerzo —Wallace salió casi corriendo del aula para alcanzar a Winona antes de que ella saliera de la propia. Steven negó con la cabeza.

—Te acompañaré —le dijo a Riley, aunque éste sabía que deseaba ir a visitar el hospital.

—No te preocupes. Traje un bento —sonrió enseñándolo con orgullo.

Steven lo miró alarmado levantando sus manos para revisarlas por posibles heridas, al no ver ninguna suspiró aliviado.

—Tus dedos están a salvo —dijo sin malicia alguna, pero el moreno frunció el ceño.

—¡Sólo fue una vez en secundaria!

—Pero casi incendiaste el aula de cocina— Steven se divertía de sobremanera ante la nula capacidad de Riley para cocinar, cosa que el susodicho sabía de antemano.

—Te invitare a cenar un día de estos—amenazó con un gruñido bajo, a lo que el peliplata le sonrió ampliamente.

—Pediremos pizza.

—Ya, largo —lo corrió compartiendo el gesto de su amigo, pero después de probar su comida una mueca de desagrado se instaló en sus labios. —iré a la cafetería.

Con un suspiro de resignación se encaminó al lugar para comprar algo comestible -después de asegurarse que aquella bomba alimenticia terminara al fondo de la basura orgánica-, al menos hasta que alguien chocó contra él.

—Buenos días—le sonrió a Diamond que tenía los ojos cubiertos por su gorra en tanto sus manos sostenían un bento enorme.

—Hola—contestó el chico con una sonrisa a su manera sin poder ver todavía, Riley acomodó el gorro encontrándose con los ojos grises—, gracias.

—¿Vas a comer?—preguntó el mayor.

Diamond asintió y después miró interrogante a Riley, con dificultad tomó su mano para llevarlo con él.

—El menú no es apropiado.

Cuando se instalaron, Dia abrió el bento con una sonrisa que hasta ese momento Riley desconocía; agarró sus palillos tomado una porción de alimento y se la tendió al mayor.

Riley no se perdió los cuchicheos de los demás grupos de universitarios a su alrededor, pero ignorándolos abrió la boca para aceptar el presente. Al sentir el sabor las mejillas del mayor enrojecieron de gusto.

—Esta delicioso—murmuró.

—Me alegra—Dia empezó a comer también con una sonrisa en los labios—, no sabía si te gustaría o no, así que preparé algo variado.

—¿Tú lo hiciste?—la sorpresa era más que obvia y Diamond se río suavemente en tanto cabeceaba en asentimiento—, entonces, ¿estabas esperándome?

Las mejillas rojas del chico fue toda la respuesta que Riley necesito y algo en ello le llenó de ternura.

—Puedes comer conmigo mañana también —murmuró mirando su comida.

—Me encantaría—contestó Riley con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios. Diamond asintió y volvió a comer, pero el gris de sus ojos brillaba como polvo de estrellas.

•

—¿Es verdad que estas saliendo con él?

La voz de Wallace provocó que Riley se volviera a mirarlo con una ceja alzada, no se le había pasado la insinuación que su amigo de infancia había hecho.

—A veces creo que tu cerebro está podrido —contestó el aludido negando con la cabeza firmemente—, sólo hemos conversado.

—Comen juntos todos los días, te acompaña a todas tus aulas y siempre te despide en la salida.

—¡Tiene doce años, enfermo!

La llegada de Steven evitó que ambos universitarios empezaran a golpearse mutuamente, aunque como veces anteriores era como un juego de niños donde los golpes no dolían. Wallace al ver la mirada sombría del peliplateado habló:

—¿Sin resultado?

—No hay un donante— murmuró distraído dejándose caer al lado de Riley, Steven soltó un suspiro audible—, lo han puesto en lista de espera; pero...

Desde varios meses atrás, Steven estaba yendo al hospital para visitar a alguien importante para él, quien era, Riley no tenía ni idea pero le preocupaba ver a su amigo en ese estado.

La figura de Diamond los distrajo de la conversación que mantenían, miró detenidamente a Steven y habló.

—¿Eres Steven Stone? El profesor te busca—dijo para después darse la vuelta, como si la presencia de Riley no existiera en su radar.

El susodicho se levantó sin decir ninguna palabra de despedida siguiendo al adolescente y algo en aquella escena hizo que el estómago de Riley se revolviera.

•

—Dia, despierta— la voz del pelinegro de ojos azules perturbó el descanso del más chico, los párpados se movieron con pereza hasta que los orbes grises lo enfocaron al fin.

—Riley, ya estas mejor— Diamond miró con entusiasmo que el yeso había sido retirado por fin de la pierna del mayor.

¿Por qué el corazón le latía tan fuerte en ese momento? El universitario no estaba muy seguro de querer conocer la respuesta, después de pasar las últimas semanas en compañía del chico y los extraños comentarios de Wallace su propio cuerpo había empezado a reaccionar de las maneras más extrañas ante la presencia de Diamond; como en ese momento en el que su corazón latía de forma irregular y en su estómago la expectación de lo que podría pasar se hacía presente.

—¿Cómo sigue tu madre?— Preguntó el más grande con el mayor tacto posible, la comisura de los labios de Dia se fruncieron levemente.

—Igual.

Corría el rumor en la universidad que por la única razón que el chico permanecía en ese lugar era porque el profesor Serbal estaba ayudándolo puesto que su madre estaba en el hospital debido a un accidente, cuando Riley se lo había preguntado Dia no lo había negado pero le daba muy poca información y no podía servirle de apoyo.

—Los cerezos cada vez están más cerca de florecer— El pelinegro cambió el tema antes de que el adolescente se deprimiera, por su parte; Dia le regaló una sonrisa que pocas veces esbozaba.

—Prométeme que cuando florezcan vendrás a verlos— pidió y sus orbes grises tuvieron un brillo especial que Riley atesoró en su corazón.

—Si te hace tan feliz, lo prometo— lo atrajo hasta él para poder abrazarlo con fuerza, gesto que el menor contestó con intensidad—, haré lo que sea por verte sonreír así.

—Entonces, tenemos que disfrutar el tiempo.

Duraron así unos minutos antes de que el timbre sonara robándoles su tiempo compartido, Dia levantó apenas la mirada para ver los ojos azules y en menos de lo que Riley pudo hilar un pensamiento los delgados labios ya le habían robado un beso y el ladrón se encontraba huyendo entre el mar de gente.

•

—Lo siento mucho.

Aquello no eran más que palabras vacías, no valían nada y si lo hacían a Riley no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo que había frente a él no podía estar sucediendo, no podía ser posible que un niño con tanta vida en sus ojos estuviera en una cama de hospital.

—Dia— murmuró como sí con ello pudiera hacer que sus ojos se abrieran, que el chico que amaba pudiera volver a verlo con esos ojos grises llenos de sentimientos ocultos.

Había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, el beso que habían compartido días atrás le había valido para replantear sus sentimientos y darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de aquel chiquillo de hermosa aura. Que, sin darse cuenta que había ido metiendo bajo su piel con el pasar de las horas; que había llegado a acostumbrarse a verlo rondar por la universidad que nunca consideró la posibilidad de perderlo.

Él haber visto a la madre de Diamond buscando al profesor le había dado una sacudida como sí una corriente de diez mil voltios recorriera su cuerpo en tan sólo un parpadeo, la adrenalina se había disparado y todo su cerebro había entrado en negación cuando le dio la noticia: Diamond tenía un tumor cerebral, estaba en coma.

Él no podía perder a Dia, no quería perderlo sin decirle que lo amaba.

Sostuvo la mano que estaba conectada, los montones de tubos saliendo de la boca y nariz que lo mantenían con vida artificial. No quedaba nada de la inocencia de aquel chico; sólo un cuerpo maltrecho y roto que no volvería a la vida.

Las lágrimas salieron sin que Riley pudiera contenerlas, sólo un puñado de ellas y el pelinegro sentía la agonía recorriendo su ser; el aire le faltaba y el vacío en su interior crecía con cada minuto que veía el rostro demacrado del chico.

Si había al menos una oportunidad de que Diamond regresara, él lo esperaría. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara.

•

El ensordecedor ruido de una botella estrellándose contra la pared más cercana, el cuerpo sin fuerzas luchando por levantarse del mugriento lugar donde se encontraba rodeado de porquería. Ese era el escenario que tenía aquel ser que había perdido a la persona que más importante en su vida.

«Las personas sólo cumplen un papel en tu vida, tarde o temprano se irán»

No sabía dónde había escuchado aquello, pero Riley quería romperle la cara, en aquel momento con la mente nublada por el alcohol era lo único que quería; descargar el odio y la frustración de haber perdido a Diamond hace casi dos meses. No pudo evitar que su madre decidiera desconectarlo para dejarlo descansar, pero siempre había mantenido la esperanza de volverlo a ver a los ojos, de amarlo tanto que no habría dudas de que tan grande era el amor que le tenía.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo alertó sólo unos minutos, pasados los cuales tomó otra de las botellas que había comprado para beber.

—Riley— la voz de Steven llegó a sus sentidos embotados por el licor, sintió como lo jalaba para llevarlo a rastras hasta el baño—. Es tiempo de que dejes de atormentarte.

—Tú no lo entiendes— gruñó torpemente agitando la botella en sus manos, ésta se resbaló y cayó quebrándose en varios pedazos.

Los ojos azules del peliplata mostraban la tristeza más pura que alguna vez había visto Riley y aquello lo enfado tanto como lo avergonzó por preocuparlo. Estaba faltando a la única promesa que le había hecho a Dia, tenía que disfrutar su tiempo, pero extraña sólo de esa manera le era impensable.

—Alguien quiere verte— dijo Steven cuando pudo desnudarlo para ayudarle a asearse—, además la primavera es hermosa.

— No quiero salir— Riley se alejó un poco de su amigo con tono infantil, pero Stone ahogó un bufido sin dejarlo escapar.

Media hora después, ambos adultos caminaban por las calles mientras las personas hacían sus pequeños picnic bajo el cobijo de los cerezos que estaban floreciendo.

Steven se detuvo frenando a Riley al mismo tiempo, había tanta seriedad en su mirada que el pelinegro se preguntó qué demonios le pasaba.

—No lo alteres, ¿de acuerdo? — Ordenó firmemente.

Riley estaba a punto de preguntarle el por qué cuando un chico de ojos carmesí se detuvo a dos pasos de ambos, pudo ver como los pétalos rosados bailaban al compás del viento y las pequeñas lágrimas que había en aquellos orbes rubí se desbordaban al verlo. Antes de que pudiera razonar, el menor lo había rodeado con sus brazos y apretaba la cara en su pecho.

—Él está aquí también— murmuró el menor en tanto tomaba una de las manos de Riley y la ponía sobre su corazón, que antes perteneció a Dia y ahora latía con fuerza en su pecho—, hay una parte que te pertenece.

Antes de que contestara, le tendió un sobre con un nombre escrito en el con una letra inconfundible.

«_Tenía miedo de escribir estas palabras, pero al darme cuenta que sería mi última oportunidad decidí armarme de valor y decirte lo que tenía que haber dicho la primera vez que nos vimos; y no, no hablo de la ocasión donde tus amigos bromeaban a tu costa cuando aún tenías tus muletas. Sino la vez anterior a esa, tú no me recuerdas, pero en el hospital fuiste y te acercaste a consolarme; en ese momento ni tú ni yo nos conocíamos pero a mí me acababan de decir que iba a morir mientras a ti te acababan de revisar tu pierna. Nunca viste mi cara y lo agradecí, porque eso me permitió disfrutar esos momentos que siempre atesoré. _

_Gracias Riley, por todo lo que hiciste por mí. _

_Perdóname por no poder cumplir con nuestra visita para ver los cerezos, pero cumplí mi promesa y disfrute cada segundo de lo que me quedaba de vida._

_Ahora mi corazón esta con alguien más, pero los sentimientos que tengo por ti seguirán en él sin importar cuanto tiempo tarde. No te preocupes más por Steven, mi corazón salvara a Ruby y podrán estar juntos y no creas que es algo injusto, mi tiempo era limitado antes de empezar. _

_Te amo y aunque la despedida viene muy pronto; los recuerdos que me diste se irán conmigo a mi próxima vida._

_Dia.»_

Después de leer la carta, el pelinegro le sonrió a sus amigos con una disculpa por su comportamiento del último tiempo y después elevó la mirada al cielo dejando que unas cuantas gotas salieran de sus ojos, prometiendo silenciosamente el reencuentro en la otra vida.

Por qué tal vez la primavera estaba maldita para él, pero como el capullo de cerezo tenía que florecer aún en la adversidad.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
